


Most Wanted: An Introduction

by JayWrites



Series: Most Wanted: The Series [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: Central City has a crime problem. Detective Danny Evers has been charged with bringing in the most dangerous perpetrators known to man: Barry Allen, Iris West, and Cisco Ramon. Will he be able to catch the trio before they destroy the city?AU





	1. The Usual Suspects

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. There are no metas, no powers, and characters personalities & backgrounds have been changed liberally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know the gang

Bartholomew “Barry” Henry Allen

Alias: The Chemist  
D.O.B.: Feb. 8, 1988.  
Height: 6’1  
Known Associates: Dr. Eobard Thawne, The Rogues, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart

Born to Henry and Nora Allen in Central City. Bartholomew Allen is as smart as he is dangerous. He could have gone to college, but life lead him down another path. His mother was murdered when he was only eleven by his father during a fight. After the tragic event, young Bartholomew was shipped around various foster homes where he often got into fights, usually with children older and larger than him. By the time he was fourteen, he already had an impressive juvenile record. It was certain that an equally impressive criminal record would follow; however, Allen seemed to have fallen off the map. Nothing is known about him from the ages of 15 to 23. Except that he ran away from his last group home and, presumably, went underground. He reemerged at age 24 when he joined Dr. Eobard Thawne’s Rogues where he assisted in the creation and dispersion of chemical agents, which is how he earned his nickname. After Thawne’s arrest and the disbanding of the Rogues, Allen sold his skills to various groups, though he prefers to work alone. It is rare that he kills but he is considered armed and dangerous. Allen remains at large.

\---

Iris Ann West

Alias: Deadshot  
D.O.B: October 17, 1988  
Height: 5’4  
Known Associates: Wallace West, brother

Born to Det. Joseph and Francine West in Keystone. The family moved to Central City when Iris was five. Young Iris was described as inquisitive and precocious with a mischievous side. West is intelligent. She received a full ride to Duke but dropped out of college her sophomore year then promptly returned to Central City. It seemed that she was uncertain of what she wanted to do, since this period shows a various and constant change of professions. Under the instruction of her father, she joined the police academy, but again dropped out a month shy of completion. No one is certain why West’s next venture was onto the criminal path, but it’s the only avenue she has pursued longer than six months. She served a year stint in Iron Heights for burglary after which she entered a two-year probationary period. However, West continued her criminal behavior. Most notably robbing the Central City Museum with the aid of her brother, Wallace. Neither West children have been in contact with their parents for years; though the family remains under surveillance by the CCPD. Thanks to her upbringing, Iris West has a familiarity and affinity for guns and is a perfect shot. She has also been known to contract out her sharpshooting services. Though she has shown hesitation to kill, she is considered extremely dangerous and will shoot on sight if threatened. Proceed with caution. West remains at large.

\---

Francisco “Cisco” Armand Ramon

Alias: Mr. Ramon, The Mastermind  
D.O.B.: June 26, 1992  
Height: 5’6  
Known Associates: Dante Ramon, brother; Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Dr. Eobard Thawne, Ralph Dibny

Born the second son to Hector and Sandra Ramon in Central City. The couple divorced when Ramon was three; the lad and his brother were raised by their father. Francisco Ramon is a genius. He was accepted to the McGee Institute at the age of eight—the youngest ever admitted to the school. He graduated top of his class at age fourteen and was accepted to MIT where he studied mechanical engineering. He returned to Central City and remained under the radar for years until his father’s death at the hands of the O'Malley Crime Family. This marks the beginning of the Ramon brothers’ criminal history. Francisco Ramon keeps a simple front as a low rent bookie but there is speculation that he is the mastermind behind the O’Malley Massacres in Keystone, the Snow Fiduciary Bank Heists in Star City, and the kidnapping and aggravated assault of Mayor Hill in Gotham. Evidence to support this suspicion is thin. An undercover officer has infiltrated the Ramon Syndicate. CCPD is building a case for arrest. Ramon does not engage in physical violence, but delegates it to a muscleman. Still, Ramon is considered dangerous. Interaction from CCPD is to be limited until our CI has finished his mission. Repeat: Do not engage whatsoever.  

\---

Dante Anton Ramon

Alias: Reaper, The Reaper  
D.O.B.: May 13, 1986  
Height: 5’7  
Known Associates: Cisco Ramon, brother; Leonard Snart, Ralph Dibny, Mick Rory, Jefferson Jackson, Sara Lance

Born the eldest son to Hector and Sandra Ramon in Orlando, Florida. Parents moved throughout the country before settling in Central City five months before the birth of the youngest Ramon. Dante Ramon does not have the genius of his brother but is no less intelligent. Despite this, he prefers to use his brawn over his brain. Ramon was a wrestler in high school and, upon graduating, joined the military. There he slowly worked his way up the ranks until his father’s death. Upon his discharge, he and brother began their criminal career. It is known their father owed a great debt to Talbot O’Malley, the head of the O’Malley Crime Family. When he could not pay these debts, the family sent their enforcer to collect. After their father’s murder, the Ramons retaliated in what is now known as the O’Malley Massacre. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough evidence to convict either man resulting in the brothers’ release. Dante Ramon was the primary enforcer for his brother. After striking a deal with former Ramon Syndicate associate, Ralph Dibny, Dante was found guilty for the assault on Gotham City Mayor Hamilton Hill. He is currently serving his fifth year of a 25-year prison sentence in Iron Heights. The Ramon brothers are very close and speak once a day by phone. Cisco Ramon never visits in person. Dante is under close surveillance. He might be the key to taking his brother down.

\---

Wallace “Wally” Franklin West

Alias: Hot Rod, Whiplash, Speed Demon  
D.O.B.: December 27, 1994  
Height: 6’  
Known Associates: Iris West, sister

Born to Det. Joseph and Francine West in Central City. Wallace West is bright but impulsive. He often reacts before thinking. A recent graduate of Central City University with a degree in engineering, West became the subject of a bidding war between tech companies. Ultimately, he decided to take his talents to Topher Industries, an up-and-coming company. Unlike his sister, West remained stationary in his profession for a couple of years. Though, he did find himself on the opposite side of the law. His license was revoked for illegal drag racing and he faced six months in prison for operating an unlicensed vehicle: a car he created with a supped-up engine. The car was confiscated and remains in CCPD custody. It is unknown when or why West began abetting his older sister in her crime spree. So far, he has assisted her in five robberies as the getaway driver. West does not possess the keen shooting skill of his sister and is not seen as a threat on his own. He is very close with his sister, however, and she is protective of him. It is rare to see him without her. Therefore, caution is recommended in all interactions. Do not approach alone; always call for backup. Repeat: Call for backup immediately.


	2. The Briefing

Good evening, officers. Please sit for today’s briefing.

As you all know, the connection between Allen, the Wests, and the Ramons is thin. We know Allen and Cisco Ramon both had a relationship with Dr. Eobard Thawne before his arrest. However, the relationship between Thawne and Ramon appears to be both professional and legit. Upon confiscation of S.T.A.R. Labs inventory, it appears that all known communications between the men are on the level. Whereas, the connection between Allen and Thawne is less so.

We still have not been able to determine how Allen met Thawne or when he began working for him. That eight-year time period between Allen’s disappearance and reemergence has been hard to track. So far CCPD detectives have uncovered one photo taken of him entering a bar on River Street called The Red Lace when Allen was eighteen or nineteen. Following up on this lead has proven futile. Regular patrons of Lace are not keen on speaking to authorities, even, rather especially, under the threat of arrest. The current staff have only been working there no more than two years and the original owner committed suicide in 2013.

What is known, though, is that under the tutelage of Thawne, Allen became an expert at chemistry. The gases the duo made have been qualified by Homeland Security as chemical terrorism. Allen proves to be difficult to track. Upon Thawne’s arrest, all communication between him and Allen ceased. Allen has never visited Thawne in prison nor called him. Likewise, the communication with past Rogue members also seemed to have stopped. The Rogues roster has been ever-changing since it’s inception in 2011. Past members have included Zari Tomaz, Cynthia Reynolds, and Oliver Queen. Barry Allen’s involvement is the only constant.

Though Thawne originally created and lead the group, our intel shows that Allen became the leader around 2015. Despite the rotating membership, the group became much more organized under Allen’s leadership. This caused contention between Thawne and Allen. It is believed that Thawne’s arrest was a set up orchestrated by Allen. Statements taken from Queen and Tomaz during unrelated arrests, confirm the tension between Allen and Thawne. As part of a plea deal for a lesser sentence, Queen provided CCPD with a location for Allen’s lab. However, a planned raid was thwarted when the lab caught fire, taking all the evidence with it. Without said evidence, the deal fell through and Queen was sequentially imprisoned in Iron Heights where he later died after being attacked by a fellow prisoner. As of yet, there is no suspected connection between the murder and Mr. Allen.

Barry Allen is an enigma. Besides his sealed juvenile records nothing else is known about him. Even ex-Rogue members know nothing besides his alias and face. As previously stated, he is notoriously hard to track. Undercover detectives have not been able to get close enough to learn how he is contacted for contract work.

The second connection between Allen and Ramon is the Snart siblings. Both were temporary members of the Rogues but only worked one job under Allen’s leadership. Leonard Snart was smart but short tempered. He briefly served with Tomaz. In her statement, she said Snart and Allen fought constantly. After the failed heist of the Movado Diamond at a museum in Keystone, in which Snart deviated from the plan and almost lead to the capture of Allen, he and his sister were dismissed from the Rogues. But not before being branded by Allen on his right arm.

After this incident, Snart was next seen with Dante Ramon. Reports say that the two were close friends and that Lisa even briefly dated Francisco. We know Snart was hired for the O’Mally killings and was the only person connected to the Ramons that was arrested for the crime. Before he was able to testify against them, Snart was found dead in his cell in an apparent suicide. After her brother’s death, Lisa Snart was briefly spotted entering The Red Lace around 1 a.m. on January 10th. She left sometime after 2 a.m. but her whereabouts remain unknown. She is presumed dead.

_What about the Wests?_

Even thinner. Apparently, Allen and Iris West attended the same high school and even had had a few classes together but after Allen dropped out in his freshman year, there’s nothing. We spoke to an old friend of West’s, a Linda Park. Park and West go way back, like practically to diapers. They went to the same schools, worked the same summer jobs and internships, and were even roommates at Duke. Park claims to not have spoken to West in years, but my gut tells me that she’s not telling us everything. A friendship that tight, for that long, you don’t just cut something like that off. I suggest we put a team on her. Watch where she goes, who she meets, shit like that. She must know something about Iris West.

Now Wally West isn’t as difficult to find. Up until recently he kept a pretty active social media life. His Facebook, Twitter, Instagram are all still up, but, of course, haven’t been updated in years. But it gives us a pretty good idea of who he is. Or rather was. Until he got mixed up with his sister, Wally was a good kid with a bright future.

_Don’t the kid got a record, though?_

Yeah. For illegal drag racing. Since it was a first-time offense the jail time was commuted to parole but his license was revoked. He’s a mechanic so he not only knows how to work on cars but also modify the parts within them. We still have the car he created for Topher Industries in the compound. If y’all ever seen it, then you know how fucking next level it is. With time and resources, he can trick out any vehicle. Our best bet for catching him will be to check with auto part stores, garages. Hell, put some pressure on chop shops if need be. If we catch Wally, we catch his sister. But be careful. I cannot stress that enough. Iris West will shoot on sight if she thinks you’re a danger to her or her brother. I don’t want to lose any more cops. Last time one of ours approached them, well, it was lucky anyone got out alive. I do not want a repeat of that, okay? Be smart. Be safe. Stay alive.

Oh, speaking of cops, please remember that the West situation is very delicate. As you all know, our very own Detective Joe West is the father of Iris and Wally. I know many of us are good friends with Joe and it pains us to think of what he and his wife are going through. Let’s not make it any worse for them, okay? I think our priority here should be that both West children are brought in alive.

_Alive? But, Sir—_

You heard me, detective. Alive. Joe’s a good cop and he’s an even better man. And this shit with his kids is sickening, I know, but if we can at least bring these two to justice in one piece, I think he’d really appreciate it.

Our next steps are these: We need to gather as much information as we can on Barry Allen. Take this moment of quiet and use it to your advantage. Someone somewhere knows something. Keep your nose to the pavement. Any little noise you hear, no matter how trivial it seems, I want you to follow up on it. If someone says they saw him take a piss on the A Train at Enway Station, I want you go there and collect the DNA. If someone said he farted at a Big Belly Burger, I want you there trying to collect the scent. I want to know every single step he takes. I want you to put so much pressure on him that it makes him nervous. Because when he gets nervous, he’ll slip up. And when he slips up, I want to be there to see it; I want to be there to lock his ass up. Bring me something—anything!—so we can get this bastard. And especially bring me something so we can connect him to that little shit Ramon.

_And what about Ramon, sir? How should we handle him?_

Leave him be. For now. Ramon keeps himself well insulated. He keeps his inner sanctum small so getting to him will be hard. Detective Washington is our guy on the inside, and he’ll let us know when we can move in. If you have a lead, bring it to me or Evers, who will be your lead on this. But under no circumstance do you act on it, understand? Do not. Fuck up. Washington’s investigation. It’s been a year in the making and I don’t want it all to be for shit. We’re playing the long game on this one, people. I want to get him and I want to get him for good. I want him in a tiny, uncomfortable cell next to his son of a bitch brother for the rest of his miserable life.

These people are some of the worst criminals this city’s ever seen—and I’ve seen some shit. I am tired of living in fear in my own city. Their reign of terror ends now. Bring them to me. Let’s lock their asses up, and let’s make Central City safe again.

Dismissed.


End file.
